Commercial marine divers often work in dry-suits or warm water suits that are provided with a helmet to permit improved safety, comfort and vision for the diver. Such underwater work normally requires highly skilled divers who operate in shifts for long hours of about 6 to 8 hours. Furthermore, the great depths at which the work is conducted and the heavy equipment used by the divers does not permit them to surface spontaneously as they are often required to undergo decompression. During their shifts the divers lose a large amount of body fluids and they can become dehydrated, which in turn leads to health and safety issues. It is thus important that the divers are provided with hydration during their dive shift.
Although the applicant is aware of various prior art documents that provide such hydration devices for divers, these primarily all support the hydration fluid externally of the dive suit requiring a feed tube to pass through the suit or diver's helmet at some point, which accordingly breaches the integrity of the suit and thus can lead to weakness therein that may lead to failure.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a drinking arrangement, which will assist in overcoming these problems.